Kaoru's pain, Hikaru's gain
by xxsindixx
Summary: Kaoru and his brother have a complicated relationship which revolves around Hikaru's infidelity. Kaoru can only take so much pain before it becomes too much for him to handle. HikaruxKaoru


Kaoru's pain, Hikaru's gain

Hikaru's lips connected with the giggling little fan girls'. He gently guided the girl backwards towards the bed, plucking her up and depositing her on the bed. He stripped himself of his shirt and unbuttoned the girls' shirt, his hand brushing across her naked breast. The girl took a sharp breathe, sighing when Hikaru started kissing her neck, leaving little hickeys littering her sleek neck.

Kaoru held his breathe as he walked in on his brother and his latest playtoy on the bed they slept in together. He kept his face blank not letting his emotions show, the hurt, the anger, the betrayal. He refused to cry, he refused to give into the deep, excruciating pain in his chest that never went away. He looked away as Hikaru started on the girls' panties.  
"Hikaru," Kaoru said, his voice emotionless, blank.  
Hikaru looked up at the disturbance, he registered his brothers distant look, his avoiding eyes.  
"Yes, brother?" Hikaru answered as he kissed his way down the girls' body, her moans and giggles quickly getting on his nerves.  
"Dinner," Kaoru replied, his eyes still cast away from his brother.  
Hikaru nodded and waved his brother away as his head dipped between the girls now naked legs.  
Kaoru fled the room as fast as he could, the pain overwhelming him. He ran straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he slid down it. Tears running down his face, he gasped as he tried to catch his breathe. The pain racked his body as he tried to muffle his cries in his arm. Hikaru always did this, always bought these little girls home for his amusement. Acting cold and harsh towards him when they're around. Fucking them till their screams filled the mansion on the bed that they shared at night. But as soon as the girls were gone or Hikaru got bored of them his brother came running right back to him. As if nothing happened, as if Hikaru hadn't just cheated on him again, hurt him again. When Hikaru wants something, he gets it. Koaru had realised that the first time he caught Hikaru. Thinking that it was a one-time thing, Hikaru had promised it wouldn't happen again. But the second time Koaru caught his lover with some little girl was quickly followed by a third and a fourth. Koaru had even lost count of how many times he had caught Hikaru now, no longer concerned with counting. It was always the same thing, Hikaru would bring home different girls at every hour of the day and night but when the girls left Koaru belonged to Hikaru. Hikaru's presence demanded Koaru's full attention. Hikaru always acted like Koaru was the only person in the world, always making sure Koaru was happy but only when he was done with his girls. Koaru treasured the few moments when his brother loved only him, just for those few minutes Koaru forgot all about the girls, it was just Koaru and Hikaru. When Hikaru reverted back to the person Koaru fell in love with in the first place.

Koaru sighed as he caught his breathe, the tears ceasing slowly. The pain becoming bearable, just barely. Returning to its original dull ache that weighed on Koaru chest, making its presence known. Koaru stood up and made his way to the basin. He splashed his face with water, calming himself down. Hikaru did this all the time, he should be used to it by now, used to the pain but the tears still came. Kaoru sniffed, rubbing his now red eyes and making his way downstairs. He couldn't hear the girls' moans and cries anymore which meant that Hikaru was done with her. He pushed open the door to the dining room, seeing Hikaru at the table waiting for him. Kaoru dropped his head as he took his seat next to his brother.  
"Kaoru," Hikaru said as his hand brushed against Koaru's thigh. Koaru shivered at the touch, catching his brothers lust filled gaze. Koaru begged himself, begged his heart to not accept Hikaru this time. Not to forgive him, not to let him touch him. Koaru begged himself to be strong enough to say no to his silver tongued brother.  
"Koaru," Hikaru said again as he tilted Koaru's head towards him, Hikaru leaned in to capture his twins' lips.  
Koaru screamed at himself in his head, he shouted and cried but all fell on deaf ears as he returned Hikaru's kiss. He did it again, he let him back in, he let Hikaru own him, hurt him, rip him apart then put back the pieces so haphazardly.  
Hikaru smirked against his brothers lips, he loved this, he loved the control. He loved how Koaru wasn't strong enough to leave him. He loved his brother but that wasn't enough. He pulled away, looking at his brothers half lidded eyes and flushed red face. Hikaru dropped his hand from Kaoru's face, turning back to his food and continuing to eat.  
Kaoru gazed at his brother with a confused expression before turning to the food that had been placed infront of him. He saw the cold in his brothers' eyes, the hardness that allowed nothing in. This was the Hikaru he hated, the Hikaru that could cheat on him everyday and not have a guilty conscience, the one that could think he was doing nothing wrong after all this time. They ate in silence with Hikaru's hand on his twins' thigh but the cold not gone from his eyes.

Koaru rolled over, sleep evading him. He could hear soft moans from the next room through the walls. His eyes tearing up but the tears refusing to fall. He lay, listening to the sounds until they subsided. He heard the door to the room open and he quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep so as not to deal with his twin. He felt Hikaru get in the bed next to him and wrap his arms around his waist. Koaru could feel Hikaru's erection pressing against his thigh. His twins' lips found their way to the back of Koaru's neck, leaving little kisses in their wake. Koaru stiffened.  
"Hikaru, please," Koaru whispered.  
"Hmm?" Hikaru replied as he made his way down Koaru's bare back.  
"Please, stop," Koaru whispered, his voice breaking as the tears threatened to fall.  
Hikaru ignored him, flipping him so that Koaru was under him.  
"But Koaru, I love you. None of those girls matter, as long as I have you I'm happy," Hikaru said as he bought his face closer to his twins.  
Koaru shook his head, refusing to get pulled in by Hikaru's words, trying his hardest not to believe everything his twin told him.  
"Koaru," Hikaru said as he connected their lips,"Koaru, I love you. "  
Koaru moaned into his brothers' mouth, bucking up as Hikaru's hands brushed against his nipples.

Everyday was the same thing, everyday Hikaru would find some new playtoy but everyday he would return to Koaru at the end of the night, he would screw Koaru into the mattress, until he couldn't think anymore, until he could barely breathe. Then Koaru would get his twin back, just for a few minutes while they cuddled. Koaru loved Hikaru when he was like this, when he promised Koaru the world and did everything to make him happy. Even if it was just for a few hours. This was why he was in love with Hikaru, this was when he remembered his lover.

Koaru groaned as he rolled over, burring his face in his pillow, trying to block out the sun pouring through the great glass windows. Koaru's hand felt for the familiar warmth next to him but came up empty. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the empty room and his missing twin.  
"Hika?" Koaru called out as he got out of bed, making his way to the door. He cringed at the pain in his lower back as he pulled on his discarded boxers.  
"Hika?" He tried again as he opened the door.  
Only then did he hear the familiar sounds of moaning and cries of passion. He stopped dead in his tracks, his voice leaving him.  
He shook his head as he backtracked to the bedroom, it still hurt. He saw Hikaru everyday doing the same thing but it still hurt. Even now. His chest heaved as the pain threatened to consume him, crushing his lungs with its' deadweight. Koaru crawled back into bed, covering his ears with his hands, trying his hardest to block out the sounds that haunted his everywhere he went, the sounds that haunted him even in his sleep.


End file.
